From Wonderland to you
by Clueingforluce
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Alice and Hatter's life after the adventures in Wonderland. From the Syfy mini series -Alice. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.


To get their own place, they'd both have to be earning just to afford the smallest apartment on the wrong side of town. They were fine at her mom's, for now, but Alice had to admit that she wanted a home with Hatter, so that they could move on to bigger things. She felt guilty for wanting to leave her mom behind, but Carol had already had this conversation with her and had agreed it was time to leave the nest. There was just one problem. Hatter.

The only job he'd ever had was running a tea shop and it wasn't the typical, conventional tea shop either; Alice couldn't even begin to describe his job in Wonderland but she knew it wouldn't help him here. They needed to find what Hatter was good at so that they could start sending a resume out.

"There's a job going at Crafty's, you'd be selling hardware," Alice called over to Hatter as she rifled through the newspapers. He was currently reading a huge History book that he'd borrowed from the library; finding out about this world had become Hatter's new hobby.

"That's hammers and nails, right?" Hatter put the book down, "why can't I just be a construction worker? I still have the uniform."

Alice sighed, "Hatter, pretending to be a construction worker and actually being a construction worker are two different things. Besides, we need something entry level so that they don't ask too many questions about your past. We can't exactly say you've just arrived from a different world."

"I could always go back to Wonderland and get some tea, slip them some gullibility?" Hatter smiled sheepishly as Alice gave him her famous glare. Shortly after they'd found each other, Hatter had let slip that his guise as a construction worker had been an act to blend in. Since then they'd been living off Alice's wage and Carol's generosity.

"Tell you what, you have a think about it tonight, then tomorrow we'll get started on a resume." Alice folded up the papers and went to get started on dinner. They didn't have to rush just yet, it would just be nice to start saving for their own place.

The next day, Alice had a full day of classes and so she left early for work, leaving Hatter asleep. She had left him a note, reminding him to look through the newspapers and hoped they'd have something to discuss when she got back. As her last class of the day ended, Alice eagerly rushed home.

"Hatter, you home? I've picked up some carrots for that soup you like..." Alice trailed off as she entered the living room, surprised at what she was seeing. Hatter was sat on the sofa holding a needle and thread and was stitching the most beautiful hat she'd ever seen. Around the room, finished hats were piled everywhere and looked just as beautiful. Hatter looked up in shock as she walked over to him.

"Alice! I didn't realize what time it was-"

"Have you been making these?" She carefully picked up a hat from the table, it was a pea-green silk bowler hat with a feather band. "Hatter, these are amazing!"

"You really think so?" The uncertain look vanished from his face and Hatter grinned proudly. "I didn't want you to know until I'd finished them all, I wasn't sure if they'd be good enough to sell."

"This...this is what you want to do? You want to make hats?"

"And coats, I've been sketching some designs...Alice, you're not mad are you?" Alice's head shot up and she frowned. Hatter had always wanted to make her happy, but she'd never thought he'd be this wary. She put the hat down and went over to where he stood before taking his hands.

"Hatter, you have a real talent here and if you want to do this as a job, then I fully support your decision. This is your life as well as mine, I want you to be happy." Alice reached up and wrapped her arms around Hatter's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"There's, um...there's one more surprise for you." Hatter looked at her nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Leaving her standing where she was, Hatter went over to a cabinet and opened the door. When he came back she saw that he was carrying his hat from Wonderland.

"You're not selling that too, are you?" Alice was horrified at the thought; that hat was a part of Hatter and she couldn't bare to see it go.

"Never, just look inside."

Taking the hat from him, Alice reached in and felt a smooth, circular box. Her heart began to beat faster as she pulled out a navy ring box with a beautiful red bow. Hatter took the hat back from her and put it on, before taking the box and opening it. Inside was a silver band studded with green stones, simple and yet so stunning that Alice felt her eyes begin to water.

"Alice, when we first met I thought I'd only be with you a short while and would then have to say goodbye. I thought we'd either be arrested or I'd lose you somehow, and I'd never get a chance to tell you that I love you. When you walked into the tea shop, I knew I wanted you to stay with me and when you went back home, all I could think about was getting back to you. I want to be with you forever, Alice. Will you marry me?"

Alice was crying by this point, as well as laughing. Never in a million years would she have thought that one day, she'd be standing in a room covered in hats whilst a man from another land proposed to her. Looking into his eyes, she could see his love for her and she remembered when he'd come to find her. It had only been when she'd run into his arms that she felt like she'd come home again.

Moving closer so that her mouth was next to his ear, Alice whispered, "yes," and laughed when Hatter scooped her him into his arms and began kissing her cheeks, nose, forehead and then her lips. He then grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger; it was a perfect fit.


End file.
